charmedbycharmedfandomcom-20200214-history
Charmed Life:Gemeentehuis
Welkom! Je bent nu op het gemeentehuis van Charmed Life City. De burgemeester (Prue Halliwell) heet u van harte welkom. Als u iets wilt doen moet u eerst bepalen welke gebruikersgroep u bent. Dit kan je uitzoeken door hier naar toe te gaan. Gebruikersgroepen Door de gebruikersgroep kan u bepalen welke rechten en plichten u hebt in Charmed Life hebt. Er zijn 9 gebruikersgroepen, namelijk: #Gebande gebruiker #Vreemdeling #Inwoner #Burger #Extra burger #Burgemeester #Gouverneur #Minister #Koning Gebande gebruiker Een gebande gebruiker is iemand die voorheen Charmed Life reeds heeft bezocht en iets slechts of iets dat niet wordt geduld gedaan heeft. Bij deze gebruiker wordt dan ook de Charmed Ones-identiteit afgepakt. Deze gebruiker heeft helemaal niets te zeggen in Charmed Life en mag niets doen in Charmed Life! Vreemdeling Als niet-aangemelde gebruiker wordt je gezien als vreemdeling. Als je bijdraagt zien andere gebruikers je ip-adres. Bovendien wordt je als vreemdeling niet snel serieus genomen, je hebt vrijwel geen rechten en je wordt sneller geblokkeerd (dan kun je niet meer bijdragen). Wil je serieus gaan bijdragen is het slim een gebruikersnaam aan te maken. Vreemdelingen hebben dus geen rechten, maar ook geen plichten. Maar het is aan te raden om heel hard op je passen te letten, want bij het minste word je verband uit Charmed Life. Inwoner Een inwoner ben je als je de Charmed Ones-identiteit hebt aangevraagd en je een woning in Charmed Life hebt. Ook moet je The Book of Laws volledig hebben doorlezen en akkoord gaan met al deze wetten. Dit kan je doen door naar deze (nog niet beschikbaar) pagina te gaan. Een inwoner heeft nog niet zoveel rechten en plichten. Hieronder een opsomming van de rechten en plichten. Burger Een burger ben je als je de Charmed Ones-identiteit hebt, je minstens één woning hebt in Charmed Life, je The Book of Laws hebt goedgekeurd en een eerste politieke stem hebt uitgebracht op de verkiezingen van de stad van waar jij woont. Dan ben jij een echte burger in Charmed Life. Hieronder vind je weer eens een lijst van rechten en plichten. Extra burger Een extra burger is iemand die zeer geliefd is bij de andere burgers en die nét niet de mentaliteit van een burgemeester heeft. Om een extra burger te worden heb je wel heel wat nodig. Je moet in de top3 van 'Burger van de maand' komen. Als je dit reeds hebt bereikt moet je nog eens minstens 50 stemmen hebben, en daarnaast moet je nog 2 woningen hebben. Als je dit allemaal hebt bereikt, dan word jij voor 2 maanden een 'Extra burger'. Deze hebben natuurlijk vele voordelen: Burgemeester De burgemeester van elke stad wordt elk jaar om de 2 jaar herverkozen, het is dus wel degelijk mogelijk dat éénzelfde persoon 8 jaar burgemeester is. Dit is enkel mogelijk als het volk hem 4x op een rij kiest als burgemeester. Ook is het mogelijk dat de burgemeester het zelf afstapt, dan worden er gewoon vervroegde verkiezingen gehouden. Om burgemeester te kúnnen worden, moet je wel aan enkele verwachtingen voldoen: je moet eerst en vooral zeker reeds 3 maanden in deze stad wonen (en nog steeds), in de afgelopen 2 jaar geen misdaad gedaan hebben en goed contact hebben met de gouverneur van de provincie van de stad waarvan jij burgemeester wilt worden. Bij de stemming om burgemeester te worden heeft de gouverneur zelfs 10% inbreng met zijn stem. Hieronder volgen weer de rechten en de plichten van een burgemeester. Gouverneur Charmed Life is verdeeld in 8 provincies. Er is dus plaats voor 8 gouverneurs. Gouverneurs worden ook verkozen door verkiezingen. In de verkiezing van een gouverneur heeft de koning 40% inbreng op de stemmen, en de burgemeesters 5% inbreng. Een gouverneur heeft redelijk veel macht, maar staat onder dwang van de koning. Hieronder volgen weer de rechten en de plichten van een gouverneur. Minister Een minister geeft raad aan de koning, maar in dit geval krijgt een minister ook een deel van Charmed Life aangewezen en heeft een minister ook invloed op de beslissingen van de 2 gouverneurs in zijn deel. Er is dus mogelijkheid tot 4 ministers. Ministers hebben veel macht, maar staan ook weer onder druk van de koning. Ministers hebben deze rechten en plichten: Koning De koning van Charmed Life sluit het rijtje van de gebruikersgroepen af. Er is natuurlijk slechts één koning en deze is Prue Halliwell, de oudste en de sterkste heks van The Charmed Ones en daarmee ook de sterkste heks van de hele wereld. Prue Halliwell (gespeeld door de hoofdbeheerder van Charmed by Charmed Wiki/Charmed Life) kan alles beslissen, veranderen, verwijderen en bijvoegen. Als een burgemeester dus bijvoorbeeld beslist: 'Deze bewoner mag niet weggaan uit mijn stad', dan kan Prue Halliwell zeggen: 'Deze bewoner mag wél weggaan uit uw stad'. Burgemeesters, gouverneurs en ministers hebben dus veel te zeggen aan hun stad/provincie/deel, maar de koning kan alles meteen wijzigen. De BuGoMi (afkorting voor Burgemeesters, gouverneurs en ministers) staan dus onder dwang van de koning. Een koning mag en kan dus alles, daarom moeten wij hier dus geen rechten en plichten opschrijven. Inscriptie op het koninklijk paleis Our world is created as it is today The world is only a small part of the universe This world is fictional But he's also very beautiful So take care of our, the, and of this world If everyone contributes, then the world will be ... A great place! Verdiepingen en lokalen Rechts bovenaan op deze pagina zie je een box staan. Op elke pagina waar je kunt navigeren tussen verdiepingen en lokalen zal je deze box zien staan. In het gemeentehuis zijn er drie verdiepingen, met elk een aantal lokalen. Deze zijn natuurlijk niet allemaal beschikbaar voor inwoners. Het gelijkvloers heeft geen lokalen. Enkel een balie om mensen te begeleiden. Charmed One-identiteit aanvragen Heb jij nog niet de identiteit van een Charmed One? Dat is schandalig! Maar ik ben toch blij dat je het komt vragen. Om deze identiteit te verkrijgen, maak een account aan door rechts boven op 'Registreren' te klikken en je gegevens in te vullen. Als je al een account hebt, dan mag je je inloggen. Als dit gebeurd is, dan kan je naar het eerste lokaal van verdiep 1 gaan.